


Explosive Chemistry

by jelbertie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelbertie/pseuds/jelbertie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby shouldn't be let near the chemistry department, otherwise things happen. Things that go boom. And if she's unlucky, Weiss is right there to see her do it. Ruby is very unlucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosive Chemistry

“Look, sweetie, I know that you just love getting yourself in trouble but…”

“Don’t call me sweetie, doofus.” Ruby really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture, especially from Weiss, but somehow she had the feeling that one here was unavoidable. Weiss was doing that foot-tappy thing she did whenever she was annoyed and every so often she would sigh like she was ‘so disappointed Ruby.’

“You just exploded the chemistry department I think that’s a major cause for concern!” Oh, and now her voice had gone shrill. Wonderful.

“It was a minor boom.”

“There is no chemistry building anymore.”

“Exactly, if it was major the entire school would be gone.” Ruby grinned, but Weiss wasn’t having any of it. The two of them weren’t exactly friends, but they were chemistry partners this year, and both of them really wanted a good grade in that class, so they tried to reman civil with one another. So far ‘tried’ is as far as they got.

“Unbelievable.”

“Why thank you.”

“I didn’t…” Ruby shushed her by putting her hand over Weiss’s mouth. The two were hiding in a cleaning cupboard near the maths department, and people could be heard outside.

“Someone is responsible for this.” That was Professor Goodwitch, she sounded mad. 

“But the security cameras were destroyed in the explosion. Alongside any evidence that may have been left behind. We have no way of solving this mystery.” Professor Oobleck was there too. Oh that was good, he liked Ruby. Maybe not enough to give her a pass on this, but he still liked her. 

“It was my department, Bartholomew. I don’t care if we have to interview every single student in this school, we will find the culprit.” Oh crap, Weiss would totally tell on her. She wouldn’t even hesitate, especially if it meant getting herself out of trouble.

“Glynda, don’t you think you’re being a little dramatic?”

“Imagine if it was the history department?”

“Point taken.” Their voices were fading now, so Ruby felt like it was safe to uncover Weiss’s mouth.

Weiss immediately seized the opportunity to talk again.

“You absolute dolt, what makes you think you’re going to get away with this?” 

“My charm and charisma?” Ruby tried. There was a pause.

“No.” 

“Oh.” Well that was sad. 

“They’re going to find someone who knows something and then we’ll both be in trouble. I can’t believe you.” And with that, Weiss stormed out of the cupboard with her nose in the air. Ruby wished she didn’t look down on her like she was a little kid, but that was all Weiss seemed capable of sometimes.

Actually, Weiss was probably going to find Professor Goodwitch at this very moment. Ruby had to get out of here. 

***

“What is it darling?” Taiyang was a great dad, really he was, but sometimes he never understood the meaning of the word ‘urgency.’ 

“I have to move schools. Now!” Ruby pleaded.

“And why is that?” He looked down at his daughter with an eyebrow raised.

“Because I did something.” He tilted his head questioningly. “Something you won’t approve of.”

Ruby shifted from foot to foot, hoping that it was enough. It wasn’t usually difficult to get her dad to come around to her way of thinking, but he looked mildly suspicious.  
“What did you do?”

“Something that means I have to move schools. Now!”

Unfortunately, no matter how much she begged, and pleaded and was adamant that she couldn’t stay at Beacon High, Taiyang was relentless. Ruby had worked so hard to get where she was, and she wasn’t going to give it all up because she was scared of something. It was too bad she couldn’t bring herself to tell her dad what she’d done, and how Professor Goodwitch was going to murder her when she found out.

***

“You have to help me, I caused this huge explosion in the school’s chemistry department and there was loads of fire and I think some ice.”

“Woah, easy there little sister.” The sound of Yang’s voice over the phone did manage to calm Ruby slightly. But only slightly. “You have no idea what I did whilst I was at Beacon and I’m fine.”

“You’ve done something worse that destroy the entire chemistry department?”

“Oh no, that’s the most badass thing I’ve ever heard.” Yang laughed. It didn’t help. “So proud of my little sister!”

“Hey, ease off okay? I’m not as comfortable with this kind of thing as you are. I’m freaking out!” She actually was, oh my gosh was she hyperventilating?

“Breathe Ruby, breathe.” Yang’s voice immediately turned calm. “This is going to be okay.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.” Yang sounded so sure, it was a little soothing. “There’s going to be no evidence, and no one else knows you did it right?”

“Gotta go.” Ruby quickly hung up the phone. Crap. 

It’s bad enough that someone knew that she was the one responsible for exploding the chemistry department, but that person was Weiss Schnee. The biggest snitch, goody-two shoes, snobbish princess in the whole school. Professor Goodwitch probably already knew, Ruby was probably already expelled, and the only positive that could possibly come out of this is that her sister might think that she was cool.

And in the whole panic of the situation, she forgot to tell Yang how much she missed her and couldn’t wait for her to come home from her road trip. Sure, she knew that this was what Yang wanted and she respected that, but it just wasn’t the same at home without her. Hey, if Ruby got expelled maybe she could convince Yang to bring her along. 

***

Walking into school the next day felt like she was walking towards her death. Or, at least, a verbal whipping from Professor Goodwitch. There was no way Weiss hadn’t told, no freaking way. It took Ruby way too long to go through the school door and make her way to her locker. 

No one stopped her. Not yet.

Why did this seem like a good idea at the time?

“Miss Rose?” Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. It was Professor Goodwitch. Goodbye Beacon, goodby hopes, goodbye dreams. It was nice knowing you.

“Y-yes?” 

“I haven’t had your chemistry assignment in yet, I just wanted to warn you that the deadline is tomorrow at lunch.”

“O-oh.” What? “Yeah, me and Weiss just wanted to check over anything, we’re doing it later. You’ll have it the minute we’re finished.” Ruby rocked nervously back and forth on her heels.

“Good. It’d be a shame for you to throw away all of the hard work you’ve put in this year.” Was that a smile? Professor Goodwitch never smiled. Never ever. And yet she was smiling. At Ruby. Proudly.

She didn’t know.

She wouldn’t be smiling if she did.

“Goodbye Miss Rose.”

“See you later ma’am.” Ruby did a little salute and made her not run off down the corridor. Professor Goodwitch didn’t know who was responsible for the explosion, Ruby could SING. She didn’t, but she could have.

***

“It looks good.” Weiss nodded down at their work. “I’ll hand it in on my way to English. Farewell.”

“Wait, Weiss.” Ruby didn’t know why she stopped her. “Why didn’t you tell Professor Goodwitch what I did?” Oh right, because she’s an idiot.

The tension in the room increased exponentially. The look in Weiss’s eyes shifted, and she crossed her arms. Oh no, here came yet another lecture from the ice queen.  
“Because, Ruby, you are irresponsible, immature, selfish and so, so childish…”

“Those sound like reasons why you would tell.” Oh my god, Ruby shut up.

“I wasn’t finished.”

“Oh.”

“Despite all that, you somehow manage to be passable at chemistry, and actually quite fun to be around. This place would be very boring without you in it.” Ruby sat there in shock as Weiss turned to leave. However, before the girl in white departed, she quickly returned back to their table and kissed Ruby on the cheek. “Don’t you dare tell anyone I said that.”


End file.
